Under The Red Moon
by TsukiyomiItachi
Summary: Delicate Sakura had a chance encounter with the elite Uchiha. Now her emotions towards the one whom she thought she loved are now being tested towards the one she lusts for. WIll she give into him? Or will she use this to her own advantage? ItaxSaku
1. Moonlight Meeting

Hours had passed. Silently sitting at the edge of a lake, Haruno Sakura was gazing into the moonlight reflected in the still lake waters. Clutching her chest, she felt her heart beat fervently inside. It was late at night, almost becoming early morning. A gentle breeze guided her hair away from face, blowing it westward. Her crystal teal oculars focused on the moonlight water. Her mind was filled with the images of her secret love, Uchiha Sasuke, but she was also pining for someone else: his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

It wasn't long before she realized that Itachi was in Sasuke's stead. She liked – no, loved Sasuke, but he never returned the feelings back. He was too committed to killing his brother, the sole murderer of the Uchiha Clan.

Two weeks ago when she happened to meet him, face to face. She tried to escape from him, but it was in vain. She gave into the torture of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was torture, but of a more seductive nature. He raped her using the power of the Sharingan, and in a passing moment, he made her feel something she had never felt before. Lust had formed over the weeks past. She knew it could have been an illusion, but the amount of "pain" she felt made it seem more realistic. She tried to keep her composure, but her mind slowly gave into that one hazy memory.

_Oh, Sasuke-kun…. I'm sorry_, she thought to herself. Sakura would not allow her mind to be fooled into thinking that her love for Sasuke was not real, but Itachi gave her something the latter couldn't: a sense of contentment.

Sakura was lost in thought. How could she fall for the very bane of her love's existence? Itachi was a criminal. He was a murderer. He was haunting her in her sleep. Sakura couldn't snap out of her trance. She kneeled down beside the lake, hoping its still waters would pacify her soul. Sasuke, please forgive me. _How can I be sure of what I feel for you?_

In that moment, a kunai knife pierced the ground beside. She jumped at the sight of it and quickly pulled out her own, ready to retaliate, but no further came after that. Her senses picked up nothing else. She picked up the kunai, which had a note tied to a string around the circle of the kunai's handle. The note read:

_Meet me in the forest where the Chuunin exams took place. Come alone._

_Do not be scared._

_To the Cherry Blossom Girl_

_Itachi-san_

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. It couldn't be! Was it truly Itachi? How did he manage to find her? How could she be sure it was he? _What do I do_, she thought. Her mind was focused on giving this the Hokage, but if it was he, he could kill them all in an instant. She gripped the note tightly in her palm and dashed for the Chuunin exam training grounds. She would take the chance herself. She had nothing to lose. Maybe she might find out where Sasuke was.

Sakura tree hopped from branch to branch, trying to figure out if it really was Itachi. She only hoped it would be. But why now? Why would he come back? A fierce pang jolted to the center between her legs. Fraternizing with the enemy: something utterly taboo. Could it be that he wanted to degrade her again? She wouldn't fall for his tricks. She would be ready if anything were to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, she was by the entrance to the training facility of the Chuunin exams. A few shinobi were taken out, but not dead. They looked merely unconscious, but from the sight of it, it looked they were in some great pain. She eased herself inside the grounds, fearing it might be a trap.

She gripped her kunai as she tread the ground, carefully being aware of her surroundings. The place was filled with giant bugs, traps and the uncertainties. She soon stopped, right in the middle of her path, and caught sight of the person. It was Itachi, donned in trademark Akatsuki cloak. He was staring right her, but something was different. His Sharingan eyes were not activated at the moment. He seemed calmer and than he normally was and the hate that was frequently visible in his visage was not prominent in his facial expression. Sakura stared at him, paralyzed with fear.

Before she could even blink, the rogue ninja was standing right in front of her. No doubt his skills were unmatched. He was the reason why Sasuke left with Orochimaru; he was the reason she could not discern her feelings for Sasuke.

"Wh-what do you want, Itachi-san?" her voice quivered. Sweat dripped from her pores, her breathing got heavy and her heart was gestating in her chest. Itachi only looked into her eyes. He could see the fear.

"Do not be afraid Sakura-chan. I'm only here to comfort you" he spoke calmly. "I know you want to see Sasuke again, but let me ask you, is that what you _really _want?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She turned her face away, looking towards the ground. She couldn't deny it, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall prey to Itachi. Her expression shifted into one of malcontent. "Who do you think you are, asking me such ridiculous questions?" she yelled. "You've got a lot of nerve. When Sasuke finds out - "

She was interrupted. "Sasuke left you. Sasuke abandoned Konoha. The same way I did. He lives only to become stronger, strong enough to kill me." His voice was stern. His eyes narrowed at her. Itachi removed his hand from inside his cloak and gently brushed it against Sakura's face. "Don't fight it Sakura. I can give you what he never could, or will."

She trembled at his touch. It was cold, yet soothing. Her body was tensing up. The cherry blossom kunoichi wanted to believe his words were not true, but Sasuke did abandon them, even it was for the greater good. "I want you Itachi…" she whispered.

"I can't stop thinking you. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but it feels so right."

"I completely understand." he replied in a very serene voice. Itachi pulled her close to his chest, his arms wrapped around her head. "I will take care of you."

Sakura's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She didn't believe this. She was falling for Uchiha Itachi, the menace of Konohagakure. She let out a single tear. Her voiced echoed inside her head. _I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun_.


	2. Acquaintance

Days went by and still no word. How long would she wait before he came to see her? "_In time kunoichi, in time…"_ Those words followed her, echoed in her head and haunted her sleep. While everyone was so desperate to find Sasuke, she was simply thinking of her nukenin lover. She wasn't of age to consent, but her body ripened and matured over the past years. Sakura gazed out the window, pining over him. In her own mind, he was Sasuke times one thousand. If only she….

_TWHOOP!_

A kunai with a note attached to it made its way on her table. Sakura darted to the window and saw an Akatsuki cloak but this figure inside was much taller than Itachi. A puzzled look replaced the eager one that was there a few seconds ago. Quickly running towards the note, she read the details to it.

_2:00 a.m at the Hokage monument_, the note entailed.

Sakura grasped the note and prepare for the meeting

Nightfall came and Sakura was anxious. She was mulling over her thoughts. She fell in love with the enemy; a dangerous criminal. She thought about how Sasuke defected, even though she begged him not to. She still felt something for him, but he was truly driven to kill Itachi. Her body tensed. _He's here_.

And he was; but not alone. Another figure had accompanied the elite shinobi. His faces a hue ot steel blue and grey. His teeth looked filed, similar to a shark. And…gills? His beady eyes gave him the look of something more menacing than any under-the-bed creature. Without a moment's notice, the two were directly in front of the pink-haired ninja.

Her voice quivered "Itachi…who….is this?" She looked at him one more. He bared his razor like teeth with a cheesy grin. Itachi looked over, looking as droll as ever. "Sakura, this is Kisame, a…friend of mine." Kisame extended his hand to shake hers "Nice to meet you. So Itachi, she's the one right?"

_The one?_ Sakura inquired in her own head. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kisame." she said with a nervous laugh. His hands were cold. What manner of being was he? "Its nice to see you again, Itachi." She smiled at her raven-haired lover. He had nice long hair, not like Sasuke. She always thought Sasuke like long hair, but she never knew what Sasuke like, if he even liked anything at all.

"What did you come here for Itachi-san?" she questioned, "I've missed you so. I didn't think you would come so quickly, but then…I thought you wouldn't come at all." Kisame interjected "Listen here girly, Itachi makes good on his word. He even dragged me along for this special occasion." Sakura's stomach twisted. Itachi held up his hand, halting Kisame. "Sakura, Kisame will be your bodyguard. He will be watching you at all time, to make sure nothing happens to you."

"What? No way! I don't want to be spied on. I'm sure one of the ANBU squad will realize he's around anyway." The mere thought of this fish man watching her shower was enough to make her skin crawl. She'd rather have Naruto watch her thank this overgrown fish tank miscreant. "HAHA! She's got spunk Itachi! I didn't know you were into these kinds, then again, you were always the quiet type." The rogue ninja took a step towards Sakura, grasping her hands. "Sakura, nothing of harm must come to you. I can't afford to lose you. Your important to me…" He pulled her close and whispered in her "You hold something precious to me." Without a moment's hesitation he embraced her. Sakura felt weightless. Her heart skipped a beat when her frail body was being clutched by him. "Kisame…lets move." Kisame grinned, "You got it boss."

Gone. Sakura was left alone, still feeling the embrace. _Why do leave me like this, always wanting more?_ Sakura thought.


End file.
